Quand Jim Beckett lit Heat Wave
by ilianakate
Summary: Comment réagit Jim Beckett en découvrant que sa fille est devenue la muse de l'écrivain Richard Castle?


Lorsque j'avais lu la nouvelle dans un magazine, j'avais cru à une mauvaise blague, puis j'avais compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle avait décidé, contre toute attente de faire de ma courageuse petite fille sa muse. Et l'idée m'avait fait sourire. Connaissant Kate comme je la connaissait, elle avait sûrement envie de le tuer à longueur de journée. J'ignorais ce qui avait motivé l'écrivain, mais j'en avait une vague idée. C'était une beauté ma Kate, et déjà adolescente, elle me donnait des cheveux gris à cause des garçons. En entrant dans la police, sa vie sentimentale était passer au second plan.

Le père que j'étais en avait été pleinement satisfait. Mais cela m'inquiétait. La mort de sa mère l'avait profondément atteinte, et elle avait beaucoup changer. Je la savais satisfaite de la vie qu'elle menait, et même si elle donnait le change, elle n'était pas heureuse. Les seules fois où je la voyais s'animer et se passionner, c'était lorsqu'elle lisait un des livres de cet homme. J'ignorais s'il en avait conscience, mais à travers ses écrits, il lui avait sauver la vie. Pour moi, ce partenariat avait tout d'un signe du destin. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence si Kate allait devoir partager ses journées, et probablement une grande partie de ses nuits avec cet homme.

En tout cas, j'étais impatient de savoir quel genre de roman cet écrivain allait pondre en s'inspirant de ma fille. Je ne doutais pas que le personnage inspiré d'elle serait sexy, forte, courageuse et intelligente. Peut-être même un brun sarcastique, voire caustique. Et s'il la cernait vraiment bien, il rajouterait au cocktail une note de douceur et de tendresse, qu'elle ne laissait que très rarement remonter à la surface, préférant se réfugié derrière un masque d'impassibilité. C'est pourquoi, pousser par la curiosité, je me rendais à la librairie située près de chez moi le jour de la sortie de _Heat Wave_, et achetais l'ouvrage. Une fois mon achat effectué, je rentrais chez moi, et après m'être préparer un café, je m'installais confortablement et commençais ma lecture.

Au fil des pages, je constatais à quel point il avait réussis à la percer à jour. Nikki Hard était sans le moindre doute ma Kate. Elle avait du faire des bonds et le menacer des pires sévices en découvrant le nom qu'il avait choisi pour son héroïne. Plus je lisais, plus j'étais intriguer. Cet homme donnait l'impression d'être intime avec son héroïne. Il ne se contentait pas de la décrire, il lui avait donner vie. Elle était pleine d'authenticité, et on sentait bien qu'il se basait sur des faits réels, tangibles. Oui, décidément, je commençais à me demander jusqu'à quel point il avait étudier Kate pour en arriver à un tel degré d'empathie. Car nul doute que si Kate était Nikki, alors Richard Castle était John.

Et la relation de ces deux-là était plus qu'explosive. Ils s'engueulaient, se testaient, mais faisaient front dès que l'un d'eux était menacés. Et cela me rassura de savoir que ma fille avait quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout pour la protéger. Car je comprenais à sa façon de décrire les émotions de son personnage masculin, que cet homme était prêt à mourir pour ma fille. Je me demandais si elle avait conscience de la profondeur des sentiments de cet homme pour elle. Probablement pas. Kate pouvait être très clairvoyante quand il s'agissait des autres, mais quand c'était elle la première concernée, elle devenait aveugle au royaume des borgnes.

Arriver à la page 100, je décidais de marquer une pause. Je commençais à avoir des fourmilles dans les jambes, et comme l'intrigue venait de connaître un rebondissement intéressant, j'en profitais pour aller satisfaire des besoins naturels. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, je passais par la cuisine me préparer une nouvelle tasse de café, puis retournais dans le salon, allumant la lumière au passage. On avait beau être en plein milieu de l'après-midi, le ciel venait brusquement de s'obscurcir, signe que l'orage n'était pas loin. Je m'installais de nouveau confortablement, et reprenais ma lecture. Nikki et John avaient l'air de s'être énormément rapprochés. Les barrières qu'ils dressaient entre eux semblaient s'effondrées.

Et avec un sourire amusé, je me demandais de nouveau à quelle point la relation de Kate avec son improbable partenaire était similaire. Me penchant, je m'emparais de ma tasse que je portais à mes lèvres sans arrêter de lire une seule minute. Et je faillis recracher la gorgée que je venais d'avaler. De peur de tout renverser, je reposais ma tasse sur la table, et avec des yeux exorbités, je lisais la scène d'un érotisme choquant. Pour moi en tout cas, car c'est de ma petite fille qu'il s'agissait. Heureusement, mon cerveau se censura de lui-même lorsque j'essayais de me représenter la scène. Je soufflais plusieurs fois pour me remettre de ces émotions.

Puis une fois mon sang-froid restaurer, je relisais une seconde fois la scène. Et c'est à ma seconde lecture que des détails qui m'avait échappés me sautèrent aux yeux. Si au premier abord, cette scène pouvait choquer, une lecture plus attentive changeait la donne. Car cette scène érotique était une véritable déclaration d'amour. Ce n'était pas juste du sexe. John faisait l'amour à Nikki. Il prenait son temps, et s'assurait que sa compagne était comblée. Décidément, il fallait que je discute avec Kate de ce Richard Castle. Parce qu'une chose était sûre. Un homme n'écrivait pas une telle scène pour une femme s'il n'éprou pas de profonds sentiments pour elle.

Tout en terminant le livre, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Si je l'attaquais de front, elle se blinderait et je n'en tirerais rien de bon. Il fallait que je sois plus rusé qu'un renard. Regardant l'heure, je décidais de l'inviter à dîner. Et avant la fin de la soirée, je saurais ce que ma fille ressentait pour son écrivain préféré. Et si je lui proposais de se joindre à nous? Ainsi, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Kate se ferais tirer l'oreille, mais j'arrivais encore à obtenir d'elle ce que je voulais. Oui, c'était même un plan infaillible. Elle se méfierais moins si son écrivain était présent, s'imaginant que je n'oserais pas lui poser de questions embarrassantes en sa présence. Ce qui était vrai, d'une certaine manière. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrassée, mais les voir ensemble m'éclairerais plus que de longs discours. Je m'emparais donc de mon téléphone et l'appelais.

« Allô papa? » s'enquit-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il est vrai que je l'appelais rarement durant ses heures de travail. Mais là, il y avait urgence.

« Bonjour ma chérie! Je ne te dérange pas au moins? » m'enquis-je songeant qu'elle était peut-être au milieu d'une enquête.

« Non, pas du tout, je faisais un peu de paperasse » me répondit-elle et je perçus l'exaspération dans sa voix.

Soudain, j'entendis du remue-ménage, et je me demandais ce qui se passait. J'eus la réponse à ma question lorsque j'entendis Kate s'exclamer « Castle, si vous ne remettez pas ça où vous l'avez pris, je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux! »

Je me raclais la gorge, à la fois pour lui rappeler que j'étais en ligne, et pour dissimuler le rire que je sentais monter dans ma poitrine. Si tout leurs échanges étaient de cet ordre, ça ne devait pas être triste.

« Pardon papa, tu voulais quelque chose de précis? » s'excusa-t-elle d'un ton contrit, et je l'imaginais parfaitement se mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous inviter ton partenaire et toi à dîner ce soir » répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

« Euhhhhh… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il ne voudra pas? » demandais-je innocemment, sachant parfaitement que c'était plutôt elle qui ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil.

Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne, et je compris qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire. Finalement, je l'entendis soupirer, et je sus que j'avais gagner. Ce dîner allait avoir lieu.

« C'est bon papa. Où te rejoignons-nous? » s'enquit-elle avec résignation.

Et je souris en songeant qu'elle mettait autant d'enthousiasme à accepter mon invitation, qu'un condamné à mort avalant son dernier repas. Je me demandais si je devais me vexer ou m'en amuser. Décidément cette soirée allait être extrêmement divertissante. Après lui avoir donner rendez-vous dans le restaurant italien où nous allions souvent dîner avec sa mère, je raccrochais avec satisfaction. J'arrivais en avance au restaurant. Je n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la mort de ma femme. Mais je savais que Kate l'aimait. Nous y avions passer d'excellents moments en famille. Le patron vint m'accueillir d'un sourire, et m'amena jusqu'à un box à l'écart où je m'installais, face à la porte. Je ne voulais surtout pas rater leur arrivée. A peine dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Que le spectacle commence.

Kate fit son entrée, et je vis qu'elle essayait de s'empêcher de sourire aux propos de l'homme séduisant qui l'accompagnait. Fasciné, je les observait, et remarquait que sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel, celui-ci se montrait plein d'une tendre prévenance pour ma fille. Un bon point pour lui. Il la débarrassa de son manteau qu'il confia à la réceptionniste d'un sourire, même si je notais que ce sourire bien que charmeur, n'avait pas l'éclat de celui qu'il réservait à Kate. Deuxième bon point. Je vis Kate poser une question à la réceptionniste qui leur indiqua ma table d'un geste de la main. Avec galanterie, Richard laissa Kate passer devant, et il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la guidée.

Et je notais que même si elle lui lança un regard menaçant, elle ne lui demanda pas de retirer sa main. Elle sembla même prendre plaisir à ce geste possessif et prévenant. Ils avaient un langage corporel qui en disait long. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut un sourire illumina son visage, et elle accéléra le pas, contrairement à son compagnon qui ralentit, comme pour nous laisser quelques minutes d'intimité. Troisième bon point. Me levant, je la serrais dans mes bras un court moment avant de la relâcher.

« Bonsoir ma chérie » souris-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Bonsoir papa, je suis heureuse de te voir » me sourit-elle, de ce sourire qui me rappelais tant sa mère.

« Tu ne me présente pas? » demandais-je en constatant que Richard attendait patiemment que Kate l'autorise à se joindre à nous.

Bizarre… J'aurais pourtant jurer que cet homme n'était pas du genre patient, ni même discret. Il devait vraiment être fou de ma fille pour faire taire, même provisoirement, ses pulsions.

« Ah oui, désolée! » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant et en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Je lus la surprise su son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il se tenait un peu plus loin. J'avais donc vu juste, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi discret.

« Castle? Venez! » lui intima-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Pour un observateur extérieur, elle paraissait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, mais étant son père, je remarquais qu'elle était nerveuse. A croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à me présenter mon futur gendre. L'idée me fit sourire, et je me demandais si elle avait conscience de ce fait. Même si c'était le cas, elle préférerait traverser l'Enfer que de le reconnaître. Amusé, je regardais cet homme qui avait visiblement pris une place importante dans la vie de ma fille nous rejoindre.

« Papa, je te présente Richard Castle. Castle, voici mon père » déclara-t-elle d'un ton formel qui me fit à nouveau sourire.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Castle » déclarais-je en serrant la main à cet homme.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Beckett, et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Rick » me sourit-il avec entrain.

« Très bien Rick, et si nous nous asseyions? » suggérais-je en me réinstallant sur ma chaise.

Sans rien dire, je regardais Rick tirer la chaise de Kate puis la repousser légèrement une fois qu'elle fut assise, avant de s'installer à son tour. Un vrai gentleman, et apparemment Kate appréciais ces attentions. Durant tout le repas, je remarquais à quel point ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Et aucun d'eux n'en avait conscience. Rick était plein d'attentions pour Kate, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Quant à elle, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire aussi souvent. Il faut dire que Rick faisait tout pour que ça arrive, allant même jusqu'à se torpiller tout seul pour voir un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Pour ma part, je m'amusais comme un petit fou. Au cours de la soirée, j'avais fait plusieurs fois allusion à _Heat Wave_, et si Kate ne relevait pas, Rick compris parfaitement que j'avais lu le livre. Il déglutit difficilement et me lança un regard mi-paniqué, mi-coupable. Mais je le rassurais d'un sourire. Même si au départ, cette fameuse page 105 m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds, me donnant envie de jouer des points, j'avais vite dépasser ce stade. Surtout maintenant que je connaissais l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'écrivain à succès. Car ses sentiments pour ma fille ne faisaient aucun doute. Il l'aimait, et ne s'en cachait même pas.

C'était à se demander comment Kate faisait pour ne pas le remarquer. Je savais que l'homme avait une réputation de Don Juan, mais à mon avis, c'était parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrer la femme qui lui convenait, celle qui lui ferait oublier toutes les autres. Moi-même, avant de rencontrer ma femme avait connu un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine Mais dès l'instant où Johanna était entrer dans ma vie, elle avait été la seule et unique. Comme Kate pouvait le devenir pour Rick. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte ses sentiments pour lui. Et ce n'était pas gagner. Elle pouvait être très têtue parfois. Mais la vie l'avait cruellement blessée, et elle ne laissait que très rarement les gens pénétrer ses défenses.

Mais je sentais qu'à force de patience et de persuasion, Rick y parviendrais. L'arrivée du dessert fut un moment assez délectable. Kate choisit de ne rien prendre, contrairement à Rick qui opta pour une part de versaillais. J'observais Kate lancer un regard d'envie à l'assiette de son ami, et souriait en le voyant tout naturellement tendre sa cuillère en direction de Kate, qui après une brève hésitation, se pencha et avala avec délice le gâteau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se partagèrent le dessert, mangeant avec la même cuillère. Je dus me mordre la langue pour me retenir de faire un commentaire, sachant parfaitement que Kate prendrais immédiatement ses distances, et que la magie de l'instant serait briser.

Avec un tendre sourire, Rick lui laissa le dernier morceau, et son sourire s'accentua lorsque Kate ferma les yeux, gémissant de contentement. Elle n'avait visiblement pas conscience de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, mais Rick lui ne la quittait pas des yeux, fasciné. Finalement, l'heure de la séparation sonna, et Rick s'empara de l'addition lorsque le serveur arriva. Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais le regard qu'il me lança me fit taire. Snas même regarder le montant, il glissa sa carte visa après avoir signer et rajouter une somme qui lui valut un sourire étincelant de la part du serveur qui s'était occuper de nous durant la soirée. Kate et moi échangeâmes un sourire amusé, alors que Rick n'y prêta pas attention, comme s'il était coutumier du fait, ce qui était certainement le cas, songeais-je avec bon sens. Après tout, il était riche et célèbre.

Après la promesse de remettre ça rapidement, nous nous séparâmes, et avant de grimper dans ma voiture, je les observais s'éloigner. Ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils s'aimaient. C'était à présent une certitude, et Nikki et John leur ressemblait bien plus que Kate ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. La seule question à laquelle je n'avait pas trouver de réponse, c'était de savoir combien de temps il faudrait à ma fille pour s'en rendre compte? Combien de temps elle allait continuer d'éconduire Rick avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait? Et allait-il attendre avant de baisser les bras et de tourner la page?

C'est sur ces interrogations que je rentrais chez moi, attendant avec impatience la sortie du second tome de la saga sur Nikki Hard, et notre prochain dîner. Peut-être que les choses auraient évoluées dans le bon sens d'ici là, et que ce serait en tant que futur gendre que Kate me l'amènerais….


End file.
